Partners Forever
by InsanityatBest
Summary: You are a superhero with Mindy. One day on patrol a guy almost gets HitGirl and it's the first time you needed to help. You freak out after patrol and accidentally tell her you love her. She speaks without thinking and you ignore her for a month. Eventually she finds you, says she likes you and kisses you.


"Look out!" you scream as you see the guy come behind Mindy grabbing her in a chokehold.

"Shit!" you swear before running metal staff already in hand.

He's a real life Goliath over three hundred pounds of muscle. His neck is nearly invisible from his bulging muscle. He holds her easily. She can't be more than five feet and you swear he has to be almost seven feet. Mindy struggles green eyes you know are widening in fear.

You give a yell as you strike fast.

The first between his legs and he bends over letting go to clutch at himself,

Second and third to the back of his knees sending him falling to the ground.

Your last is to the back of his skull and you revel in the sound it makes as it connects.

"Good job, Y/N," she recovers barely rubbing at her neck that you will know will bruise a violent purple. "Call it in."

Is she serious?

"What the fuck!?" You don't realize you're screaming until she jumps.

Mindy startles and hurries to rearrange her purple wig.

"What's your problem, dumbass?"

She sounds honestly confused as she checks that no blonde shows.

"He could've killed you! You were this close," you look down to her she's so short and show a tiny gap between your thumb and index finger. "To getting killed. How did that happen? You're HitGirl!"

Her face sobers quickly.

"No hero is invincible," she sounds wiser beyond her years when she speaks. "Shit happens. You can get killed over the dumbest things."

You're struck dumb and just stare as Mindy walks to her purple Dugatti.

"You coming? I'll call it in."

You're quiet the whole ride to the hideout and sit blindly on the couch as soon as you get inside.

"Y/N?"

Her voice is hesitant as she sits beside you shoulders touching in closeness.

"I told you this was dangerous," Mindy says softly and you feel her staring at you so you look back at you.

The purple wig is already put away. There she sits wearing her t-shirt and jeans from earlier and it's hard to imagine she's HitGirl. Her thick bangs are glued to her forehead from sweat and her lower lip trembles as she speaks.

"Don't you want to be my Hawkeye?"

It hits you that you want to be more.

You want to be more than just her watcher.

You want to be hers and you almost lost her today.

Mindy bites her lip and smirks at you.

"You can be my Robin if you want," she teases voice almost singing.

You speak before you think.

"I don't just want to be your sidekick."

She wrinkles her brow in confusion.

"You want to be a hero?" her voice raises and you shake your head.

It feels hard to talk now.

"I want to be yours," you whisper and she smiles.

"Dumbass, you are. You're my sidekick, my best friend. I love you."

"I love you," you say a little too loud and thoughtlessly. "But not the way you love me."

Mindy's face twists in confusion.

"You're a dyke?"

That word.

You hate that word.

You don't hear the curiosity in it but the hatred behind it and grab your bag running out to the subway.

You don't check your phone until the next morning.

Did I say something wrong?

Don't be so sensitive.

Fine be that way.

I didn't mean that.

I'm sorry.

Robin?

Sidekick?

I'm sorry.

Honest.

Please talk to me.

Missed Call at 5:00

Training at 2

Where are you?

Don't make me come over.

Missed call at 2:30

Quit it, dumbass.

Missed call at 2:45

What'd I do?

You hide out in the library after school. You asked your mom to get home as soon as possible. Mindy always felt uncomfortable around your mom so you knew with her there, she wouldn't come over. Your mom wouldn't be home until 3:30 so you had to hide until at least 3. Sitting in the farthest corner of the library, you check your phone seeing text after text being sent.

You don't know what to say so you don't say a word.

At 2:50, you peek out between the stacks and thinking it's clear race to the front of the school.

You almost make it until an iron grip takes a hold of your arm pulling you into the janitor's closet.

A lone light bulb hangs from the cramped space and you recognize the dirty blonde hair in front of you.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" she whispers furiously and pushes you into the wall.

You feel the shelves behind you uncomfortably press into your back and try to push her off.

Her feet slide for an instead before grounding themselves.

She grabs your wrists and steps on your feet so you can't move unless you want to risk hurting her.

Mindy knows you too well.

"You deaf now?" Mindy tries to push you but can't when keeping you in the hold.

"I heard you loud and clear yesterday."

You see Mindy roll her eyes.

"You're such an ass. Just because I said dyke doesn't mean I was insulting you."

You get irritated at the word and start pushing against you.

"I don't like that word," you almost shout and snatch your wrists away catching her by the waist before she could fall backwards or catch herself.

Her waist is soft, you can feel it through her shirt, and put her back on the ground.

You head right for the door and when your hand touches the knob she speaks.

"Please don't leave," Mindy whispers and you release the door.

You don't hear her move but feel her arms gather around hugging you close.

Something wet drips onto your shirt and she sniffles.

"If you tell anyone I cried, I'll kick your ass."

The threat is ruined as her voice is thick from tears.

You turn around and take her into your arms.

The both of you fit perfectly together her head resting on your shoulder in complete comfort.

You stay there for a moment before Mindy talks again.

"I love you too," she whispers and you pull away to see her face.

Mindy's cheeks are flushed pink. Her nose is the same shade. Her eyes are watery and the green seems like emeralds from those tears. You place one hand on her damp cheek and Mindy leans into it.

"We don't have to be sidekicks," she looks into your eyes mesmerized. "We can be partners."

"Partners forever?" You breathe against her lips.

Her lips are answer enough soothing every hurt she caused.

Partners forever.


End file.
